A Rainy Day to Remember
by rain21-06
Summary: Plz R&Rbasically a little short story I wrote


**I do not own Tenchi muyo**

**Summary: A rainy day between Ryoko and Ayeka. In ryoko's POV**

**title: A Rainy Day to Remember**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_**The only thing that could be seen was the deep pools of the endless reflection of the rain." **_

I never noticed before how sad she looks while she's sleeping. It is unusual because I see beauty in this appearance. I never liked her, she is snobby, annoying as all hell, and I can not stand the way she laughs. Then why, why can't I take my eyes off her? It made me wish she always looked like this, as much as I enjoy our arguments, I have to admit I enjoy this much more. The way she looked now gave off a totally different personality. The way her face contrasted off her strikingly beautiful dismal frown gave her a sense of elegance, but also strength and so much life. This is stupid, to be staring at her like this. My original plan was to come down stairs and get her mad so we could fight; which by the way wouldn't be a difficult task, seeing how she never let's an insult go. But for some reason when I saw her lengthy exterior curled up upon the big soft couch, all I could do was stand there. Part of me wished for Tenchi and Sasami to come back from the store early so that I could find something else to do, but part of me wished that they would stay away longer. Leaning quite snuggly against a corner I could feel the vibration from the rain impacting the wood. How I loathed the rain. I found myself standing in front of the window just starring into the endless void of water. I wished that it would stop soon. Rain was so boring, there's never anything to do, it makes me tired, and when it comes it seems like it stays forever; could this day get any worse? Wait is she awake? I could see her reflection as she sat on the couch her eyes gazed passed me out into the same watery void my eyes were entranced in minuets before. Silence lay between us, and I hated it. Being a person who never cared much for awkward silences, there was sure a hell of a lot of them today.

"It's beautiful"

Finally the silence is gone. Wait, her voice sounds way to close. Shit! She's right behind me! How the hell did she get there without me noticing, but more importantly how long was she there?

"Isn't it strange, something so important can be so small, and vise-versa."

Riddles, like I need any of those, but what is strange is that not once did she look at me. This is stupid, and I'm getting bored.

"I never liked it, so it's not beautiful, it's gloomy, and makes me feel tired."

I mean what's the big deal anyway; it's just drops of water. But for some reason this made her laugh, which normally would've annoyed me, however this time it was more of a slight chuckle instead of the usual high pitched make you ears bleed bullshit.

"Honestly I never thought you would like the rain, especially seeing how your-"

"A princess"

Cutting me off after her moment of actual normal laughing, it looked like we were back to my favorite past time, silence.

"What if meaning is lost and you find yourself stuck. Stuck in an empty void where loneliness won't even come and comfort you. Is reason gone, has it left too? If so, where is life without these things?"

Thank God! Finally she figures out she has vocal cords! It had been a good five minuets, and I have already taken a seat in a comfy chair beside the window. Wait, what did she say? Was little Miss Princess confiding in me? Oh, how I would love to burst her bubble with a criticizing comment. Somehow I already knew before the words escaped my mouth that the more sensible side of me had somehow won.

"It fades. But not into oblivion, it fades somewhere else; a place where emptiness can't follow. Then, well life goes on, but not without meaning. Meaning will always be there, even if your meaning is finding that meaning; if that makes any since."

Where the hell was this coming from? This couldn't be me talking, I wouldn't confide in Ayeka let alone open up to her. This is quite the funny situation, shouldn't I be the one standing in front of the window wondering how I go on without. Instead I'm here giving advice, good advice at that. Here we are, back in silence, but she didn't seem to mind. Honestly I'm starting to think she enjoys these awkward silences.

"And reason, what of it? Is meaning anything without reason; no, meaning is hallow without reason. What of duty? If you have an obligation do you go through with it? Even though you know that every step you take towards it, apart of you dies, surely when you except this duty you will be dead inside. So do you go with what meaning you have found in search of a reason that might not exist?"

I could hear a little anger in her voice; opening up to someone, especially to someone your not quite fond of can be agitating. I was feeling it too, it left me bare and exposed; I have to say the feeling wasn't something I enjoyed.

"Everyone has a duty, and at least once in everyone's life that duty becomes unavoidable, and it comes at the worst times. You can sacrifice yourself for the greater good but what's the point if you have nothing to sacrifice by the time you get there. Disregarding an obligation, especially one of such magnitude for a chance to find true happiness is all about will power. Either way you have the likelihood of suffering an unbearable loss. But the unbearable loss, the void, the reason and meaning, it fades. It all just fades away. It fades because nothing compares to the life, life is always there whether or not you are. I've lived for thousands of years and life never changes, it never changes because a person's will, can never fade. The will to live, to love, to be truly happy, even if it's for a second, because of that it will never fades."

I wasn't just speaking to her, or giving advice, I voiced who I was, and knowing that I welcomed the silence. This silence was longer, it made focus on the rain, and the fact that it was **still** raining. But it didn't bother me as much this time; it made the silence not as bad. I couldn't she her face, she never moved, this whole time she just kept looking out at the rain, but I knew, I could see her muscles tighten from what part of her face I could see; I could tell, she was pissed off. Worst of all I could tell that she was going to show that in a matter of minuets, but I didn't move, why the hell I decided not to was beyond me. After a minuet or two, I noticed the clenched little balls that were her hands; she quickly crossed them over her chest and turned. The expression on her face revealed exactly how I felt, exposed. As she walked past me, I felt anger. Not because she was walking away but because I couldn't believe that was it. How the hell do you just leave? It was then I started to wish she did turn and explode, at least so I could tell that she felt as agitated by this as I was. So I decided that I was going to get my wish one way or another.

"Is that it? Did you just want to tell me that your life sucks? Well here's a news flash princess so does about five billion other lives. Are you still just going to walk away? To afraid that life might find you again."

A little voice told me shut my fucking mouth but the truth was I was very pissed off. And by the look on her face when she turned around, told me that this was only the beginning. With out warning I found her hovering right above me. My grip on the couch tightened as I felt my face swing to the left hard.

"You know nothing of life, or pain! Especially not mine! How dare you sit there and try and judge me, when you have not fucking idea what I've been through. Loss is unknown to you because you aren't **_strong_ **enough to take the jump blind folded. Well I was, and I paid for it dammit, in fact I'm still paying for it! You have no idea what it's like to have people look at you and not see you! To just be damn title! You sit there and talk about how life goes on, well my life is gone Ryoko. Where the hell is yours?"

Her words where like a second slap on my already stinging check. I was pissed off and I could feel it boiling over me. But for some reason I was floored, glued to the couch; my knuckles white from the pressure they where still applying on the cushion. There was no fucking way in hell that I was going to let her keep walking away from me. It was almost like I propelled my body of the couch over to her. I could see the surprised look on her face, while my eyes burn with hatred. Without warning I watch as her face violently swung to the left as my hand slowly descended.

"Who the hell do you think you are! You expect us to pity you because you hurt! Well I have no pity for you. You mope around because your feel like your dying because you tried to live, well try not being able to! I had to fight just for food, because I was alone all my damn life. Not one person, not even **_one_** ever cared about me. At least you had one, and **_you'll_** always have someone who cares. But me, I don't have anything, and I never wanted anyone's pity. Hell, I would give **_anything_** to have someone look at me the way I see Sasami looks at you. To have someone love me unconditionally, to know everything I've done and still except me, to look at me and not see what everyone else does, but to just see….. Me."

Our cold words lingered in the air as I realized that I had been crying the whole time from when I got up, the tears just flowed down my cheeks, and I just couldn't stand it anymore. In an attempt to escape the already shown weakness I quickly headed towards the stairs trying my best to muffle away the sound of my cries. To my surprise I felt a soft silk grip tightly around my wrist; swinging me back to face the unknown. My tears, uncontrollable, and I refused to cry in front anyone, let alone in front of the person who made me, but before I could try and flee for a second time her other hand firmly clutched my wrist. We stood in the living room, our eyes fixed on each others. She was crying too.

"Let me go"

I firmly growled; I couldn't take this anymore. There was no reply, her eyes were fixed on me; she just stood there watching me cry, while she cried.

"Let me go"

I couldn't believe it, did my voice just crack. I had to get out of this! She wasn't stronger than me! But I couldn't understand how in the hell she could grip my wrist like that. I felt my knees weaken; I would not go through with this without a fight! With out warning I yanked my arm with all my might and fell to the floor, but to my surprise she still held on. I couldn't take it anymore, so I just cried; we both just cried. We never took our eyes off each other, and the only thing the lay between us was the precious singing of the rain. Our cries slowly faded away, and all was silent. Her mouth opened and I closed my eyes. I didn't want and apology, they meant nothing to me. Silence stained the air still, as I realized no sound had ever escaped her lips. Opening my eyes at immediately met her puffy crimson ones. The same sad look from earlier displayed gently on her face.

"Ryoko, you fell, and I didn't let go. I will never let you fall alone, that's a promise.

The silent still air sealed the promise for us.

"Some warm sake?"

A dismal smile crept on her face and passed onto mine, nodding in agreement, my mind thought back. I didn't notice it until now but we were upset over the same thing. A small chuckle escaped from me, when my eyes suddenly noticed the rain.

"Hey, we found some really good meat for dinner tonight"

The sound of Tenchi and Sasami's voice in the background faded away as the sound of the rain covered everything. It made me wonder if this is what Ayeka felt when she gazed into its' soul.

"Hey Ryoko. Awful weather we're having today, huh?"

Tenchi said taking off his rain coat.

"No, actually... it's quite …….beautiful"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I'm back , and all my unfinished stories will be updated soon. Well, i hope you liked it.**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**-slim**


End file.
